Analog flight timing devices have been used in the past which mechanically measure time and cause a pointer to turn, indicating speed, distance and estimated time of arrival. Large, general purpose flight computers exist for use in large aircraft; however, the general aviation pilot cannot afford the cost or weight of the large flight computers. The usual approach for the general aviation pilot is the use of a separate stopwatch or clock with a sweep second hand in conjunction with a calculator or pencil and paper.